


take you in (you're a nice surprise)

by purelyyellow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, I wrote scenes and forgot about them by the time I wrote the next, but its one sided enemies, not the lovers part, oh unbetaed, renjun cries bc he misses home, renjun has two cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelyyellow/pseuds/purelyyellow
Summary: "Hey, Jeno. Should we tell Renjun about how you panicked the first time you saw him and then tried to convince yourself you hated him?" Jaemin says, well aware of the fact that Renjun's right behind them."What? You got me scared of you because you werepanicking?" Renjun says. The kitten in his hand meows with him, as if echoing his disbelief.This is all Jaemin's fault.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133
Collections: JenoZine Volume 2





	take you in (you're a nice surprise)

**Author's Note:**

> #JZ001: Jeno and B are neighbors and they don't necessarily like/notice each other at first, but B gets kittens and Jeno comes over just to spend some time with them and it charms B's heart. 
> 
> to prompter: thank you for this cute idea, and for giving me lots of freedom! I must admit I'm not sure I hit it quite right but here's jeno, renjun and kittens in one fic! I hope you like it anyway o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o
> 
> there's one or two sexual jokes here and there but it doesn't get spicy at all, not even mild + slightly foul language which is honestly barely there
> 
> title from tiffany young's lips on lips

Jeno thinks _Building 100_ is a great place to live in. 

It’s a 5-minute walk to his campus, 7-minute to his part-time job and 13-minute to the nearest metro stop. There is a 7-Eleven conveniently on the ground floor of the next building, which always has his favourite Haribo Happy Cola in stock. Or if he fancies treating himself, there’s a hotpot restaurant another block over. 

At first, he had thought it was an unfortunate situation to have been placed in: his dorm application was rejected due to the number of international applicants the university accommodation had to prioritise. Jaemin had miraculously gotten in and so resides in an off-site housing, which they originally had planned to share a unit on. Jaemin inhabits it now with someone named Lucas, or was it Yukhei? Jeno met him plenty times in the past month since university has started. A happy, outgoing guy. Takes up too much space on the small dorm though. 

His cousin, Doyoung, who doted on Jeno like a little brother, actually rents the apartment. He’s currently on an exchange year and is lending Jeno the entire space for the year until he comes back. By then, Jeno could re-apply for a dorm unit with Jaemin, or he could continue staying with Doyoung.

In the two bedroom apartment, glass panes let light in and Jaemin would marvel at the view he’d have from where the sunlight would settle on him on the couch he’d laze on every time he comes over after lectures. And at night, Jeno is surrounded by stars as he stands by the window, 11 floors high, with a mug of hot chocolate on one hand, the night sky above him and the twinkling streetlights of Seoul below him. 

It would’ve been perfect, Jeno imagines, if he had at least one of his cats with him. Maybe Seol, she’s always been a little more independent. Easier to pry off when he’ll leave for classes.

Also maybe if the walls had been a little thicker. 

Maybe they actually are, but that his neighbour just likes blasting songs too loud for their own good, because the bass from a remix—is that Rihanna’s Take A Bow?— persistently seeps through the walls, vibrates all air and space, and then permeates it’s way into Jeno’s ears. 

That was the first strike.

He rolls away from the wall, to the farthest edge until where the bed can still carry his heavy body, takes the pillow he was originally using to prop one of his legs up to cover his ears. The sounds are muffled at best, but his lethargic body deems it good enough to pull him back into slumber.

Now, Jeno’s patience is nothing but a water dam, but even the deepest reservoirs get full and overflow when storms come. Jeno’s storm comes in the form of 3 straight nights of guests coming in and out next door and non-existent sleep. 

It’s what leads him to stand infront of his neighbour’s door at one in the afternoon. He’d roused a lot earlier from yet another thunderous sound from next door, but was promptly lulled back to sleep by the comforts of his duvet, which was a lot better than the cold, gloomy atmosphere he would’ve had to deal with had he gotten up then. 

As he raises his fist to knock, he hears a harmony of notes and what he could only assume as Chinese phrases being thrown around in a graceful symphony. The singing, he’d been prepared for, but the language, not. He didn’t even know about his neighbour being Chinese—well, he didn’t know anything about his neighbour in the first place. But it’s only been a month since he moved, he reasons. They could also have learnt the language, or even just memorised the lyrics.

Again, Jeno doesn’t know a drop of information about them. Except that, they like singing, a fact Doyoung somehow thought was important to leave Jeno with, but that had translated into Jeno’s brain as loud, only proven by last night, which then added another fact to the list: Jeno doesn’t like them. At all.

Doyoung has also said they’re the same age as Jeno, and left with the encouragement to be friends with them, but Jeno will have to think that advice through. He doesn’t really think he’ll be in good terms with someone who’s ruined his supposedly peaceful nights back from strenuous weekend shifts at work. He can only imagine the impending doom of his nights if he doesn’t do this now. He knocks.

There are hurried footsteps, a thud and a curse, before the door opens to reveal a young guy. They might be Jeno’s age, but a little smaller than him. Their eyes are wide, lips slightly parted as they let out tired puffs of breath.

Jeno realises a second later that he hasn’t even met his neighbour before, not a glance, and that he shouldn’t be blatantly staring at a _stranger_ ’s face, much less wanting to prove his own theory that the said _stranger_ ’s lips are softer than how the _stranger_ ’s cheeks look. How much more emphasis must he put on the word for him to get it together? 

Apparently remembering that Jeno’s mad at them—or supposed to be— is enough to get him out of his reverie. He cannot help but stare a bit longer, though. His neighbour’s hair surely is eye-catching. 

“Uh, hi?” The silver-haired speaks, and whereas previously, the instrumentals and the singer’s voice they were singing over were hindering the clarity of his neighbour’s voice, up close and the background music turned off, Jeno could hear the authentic dulcet and Jeno is 11-floors high _fucked_. 

To keep himself on the task, Jeno repeats a mantra of _noises, noises, noises, noises…_ in his head. It worked, for most part, when he actually ended up blurting the word out loud. Jeno hears Doyoung disappointed sigh at the back of his mind.

“The noises… “ Jeno clears it up at the sight of the other’s confused face, “Can you keep them down?”

“Oh!” Their face changes to that of understanding, “It has gotten a bit loud, hasn’t it? Sorry about that—“ There’s a slither of something dark passing by their feet to his feet, which Jeno belatedly realises as: “Cat!”

Strike two.

The smaller crouches down immediately to appease the tiny cat who seem to have wrapped themselves around Jeno’s calf. It wouldn’t be a problem, Jeno _adores_ cats, had he had a stock of his allergy pills. In his defence, he never expected to be in such close distance of a furry friend.

His neighbour stands back up, a cat on one hand. (Jeno’s heart on the other. Neither them of knows though.) 

They smile. Jeno damns his height, he thinks it has a factor on how sparkly the pair looks because of how they have to look up. A hand is extended, and they say, “I’m Renjun! Nice to meet my neighbour on my first—” 

“I’m allergic!” Instead of accepting the hand, Jeno’s hand clasps his nose instead. “I mean, my name’s not ‘allergic’, it’s Jeno. But, yeah, I’m allergic to fur.” 

“Oh shoot, sorry!” Renjun bends their arm at the back at an awkward angle in attempt to put away the furry friend from Jeno’s space. And then there’s another crash from inside the house, they cringe. “I think I’ll go in now. Nice to meet you, allergic— I mean Jeno, sorry. See you! Haha.” 

Strike three happens outside Building 100.

Jeno’s making a quick trip to the convenience store after a lecture. He could use a snack, maybe a triangle kimbap. He remembers he’s running low on his cola gummy stock on the way, so he notes that in his mind. 

When he arrives, he notices a unique mop of hair peering from the other side of the aisle. It’s Renjun. He debates making small talk but decides against it, there’s no necessity for it. Doyoung’s screaming for him to change his mind at the back of his mind, but the kimbap flavour’s a more important debate right now.

He ends up with a tuna kimbap after a long internal discussion. He expects when he turns around that he’d find the aisle empty, but his neighbour is right there, reaching for a packet from the confectionery section. 

They read the bright yellow on red background, _Haribo Happy Cola _, and puts it in their basket, leaving the rack of his favourite candy soundlessly… empty.__

__Renjun looks fairly content, trudging along to the counter humming a melody. The cashier who’s well acquainted with Jeno, or rather his weird addiction to the sweet Renjun’s currently handing for them to scan, only makes eye contact with Jeno over Renjun’s shoulder. They alternate their glance from the packet to him, and then again, at lost of what to do, until they send a helpless and remorseful grimace before they let the barcode of the packet run under the red light._ _

__Jeno leaves the store shoulder slumped with betrayal from the same guy Renjun has started chatting up. He really thought he and _Jisung_ had developed some camaraderie over the random 2AM ramen runs and unhealthy candy sprees at the store from the past month. He guesses not, so he leaves the store kimbap-less as well in sign of protest. _ _

__

__Before Jeno manages to close the door, he hears someone yell, “Hey!”_ _

__Renjun catches up to him, looking nervous, eyes darting everywhere but Jeno’s and he keeps biting his bottom lip. (Jeno would swear, he definitely wasn’t staring.) Jeno almost forgets about the whole gummy cola incident, and thinks he’ll willingly give the whole box of the new stock to Renjun if he keeps rocking adorably on his feet, but then he catches sight of the lone packet of Haribo by their right hand—what’s that splotch of grey on it?— and he finds himself annoyed again._ _

__Now’s not the time to be petty, however. Not that he should ever be, because Renjun hands him the trivial packet of the sweet._ _

__“Here. The cashier told me you like them, and that I took the last one in the store before you could.” They play with the sides of their hair, effectively covering their reddening ears. “Sorry.” They finish off._ _

__Trust in Jisung restored, but the generous man Jeno says, “It’s fine. It’s not that big, I can buy when it gets restocked again.”_ _

__“No, I’m sorry about the cat too. And the noises.” Renjun mutters, getting timidly decreasing in volume by the end of it._ _

__Well. If Renjun insists, then he’ll take it._ _

__Renjun only flashes Jeno a shy smile, “I’m gonna go in now. See you around?” And barely lets Jeno utter a syllable before disappearing next door._ _

__Jeno’s left standing in the hallway with a tilt to his head, confused on how to think of the man that Jeno senses, with a dread, he’s likely to meet more often now._ _

__That’s the state Jaemin finds him in just a few seconds late from the interaction, “Jeno? What are you doing just standing out here?”_ _

__

__Jaemin is laying down on the bed, nonchalantly scrolling on his phone as if his best friend wasn’t 3 feet away spitting 100 words per second about how irritating his neighbour is._ _

__“How cute are they?”_ _

__He finally speaks, but Jeno deadpans. That isn’t what’s important right now. It’s not important at all. Not now, not ever._ _

__“Jaemin, that’s not relevant. I was saying, this guy—“_ _

__“Trust me, it’s very relevant.” Jaemin locks his phone and sits up. “I think…” HE leans forwards as if he’s about to reveal the biggest secret ever. Like Jaemin’s words are about to weigh like bricks which amounts enough to build a whole house with. The air is tense. Jeno finds himself tilting his ear towards him._ _

__“You have a crush on them.” Jaemin repositions horizontally, smug with the way Jeno jolts back, looking absolutely affronted._ _

__Jeno must’ve been wasting his energy. If Jaemin is suggesting something as ridiculous as this, then he hasn’t been listening to Jeno at all when he’s been ranting about how annoying the same person Jaemin has just absurdly suggested he harboured any sort of romantic feelings for is._ _

__“The closest positive feeling I will have for my neighbour is tolerance,” Jaemin only raises a brow at this. Jeno adds, “at most.”_ _

__Jeno reaches over Jaemin’s stomach to reach his bedside table where he keeps his snack stash. This conversation is making him hangry. He needs some serotonin, dopamine. “Maybe if you were actually paying attention to me, you would’ve heard about how I find them quite the opposite.” He rolls eyes while opening his drawer but pauses upon seeing his Haribo Happy Cola stock._ _

__“Dear Jeno, who do you take me for?” Jaemin tries to grab the packet on top but Jeno slaps his arm away to get it first. Jaemin settles for one of the smaller packets, slightly frazzled. Jeno’s never been one to be stingy with his gummies. He continues after obnoxiously munching one piece of the sweet in pettiness, “I have indeed been listening to the past hour that you spoke oh-so-passionately about your neighbour, and I think you very much like them.”_ _

__At the last phrase, he points the tip of the cola gum at Jeno as if he’s making a point, but Jeno just snatches the piece off him because no. He’s not making any sense at all._ _

__“Passionately _be annoyed_ at them—” “You’re just trying to get yourself to not like them.” Jeno lets out an exasperated groan. If Jaemin doesn’t shut up soon, Jeno will throw the packet he holds in his hands, whether or not it’s the same packet Renjun had shyly given him as an apology gift for something not even that big—_ _

__“Okay, yes, you’ve been mad. I’ve seen your texts the morning after that night—or afternoon because you woke up so late. I felt my phone burning with your rage because it wouldn’t stop buzzing.” Jaemin relents, “You’ve been talking negatively about your neighbour. A little too much, actually. And that’s exactly why I came to this conclusion!” Jaemin stands up, readies his argumentative stance. Jeno hates that stance, because Jeno suddenly feels like a toddler being reprimanded by his mother. Also, he knows most of the time Jaemin assumes the form, he _does_ have points to make. He represses the urge to stomp his feet because that’ll definitely make Jaemin treat him like a kid._ _

__“That doesn’t even make sense. I have barely interacted with them. And they weren’t even good interactions! How am I… supposed to like them like… like that!”_ _

__Jaemin says, “Jeno, I know you know that this isn’t like you. You don’t get angry at all and you most certainly don’t get hung up on the tiniest things. And if you were really angry, you would’ve cried. We both know you’re an angry crier—remember Seol?”_ _

__Of course he does. He remembers the kitten, so small and so frail that night he stumbled upon her on his way home from academy. He had been rushing then. The unexpected rain pitpatted on the backpack he had used to shield himself, but was a just fruitless attempt with how the wind blew the drops from every direction anyway. The kitten had let out a heart wrenching squeal as he turned the corner from where she was porched in between the wall and a post, covered in a blanket that had been too soaked to give any warmth to the feline. He’d called Jaemin as soon as he got home, in tears, wondering how could anyone have had the heart to leave the poor cat in such state, while watching his mother call back more life to Seol with a heated blanket and a hairdryer._ _

__Truly, Jeno doesn’t know why the certain tiny man keeps irking him. He’s well aware that he isn’t one to be easily mad, especially for minuscule things like sweeties. Renjun listened to his request and his nights had been plenty tranquil ever since confronting them about the noises. And cats, well, Renjun couldn’t possible have known._ _

__He groans again. Jaemin’s right but, “What about it?”_ _

__Jaemin waves his hands, “So what other reason is there for you to be so annoyed than the fact that you’re actively forcing those negative feelings to surface? Why?” He claps his hands together, coming to a conclusion. Jeno doesn’t like where this is going. Jaemin declares, “Defense mechanism.”_ _

__For what? Jeno’s not dumb. He became top 1% in rankings more than once before. He knows how to take facts, analyse and connect things together. Knows to find and use context clues. On top of that, he’s an expert on how to piece Jaemin’s drawn out arguments into a single sentence summary._ _

__Jeno finds himself counting the amount of times he had caught himself staring, the amount of times he had to remind himself of a statement, repeating it as if it it’ll magically be the truth. He feels sheepish, that all this time the truth might just be the complete opposite._ _

__He lets his head burrow in the space between his two pillows. Maybe if he doesn’t hear Jaemin say it, it wouldn’t be real._ _

__“You, my dear innocent little Jeno, has caught some feelings, and you don’t know how to handle it.”_ _

__Yea, no shit. He didn’t even realise he had something to handle until Jaemin’s little speech._ _

__It doesn’t matter if it’s just a crush. Everything starts out small. Quarks and leptons make up fermions which then make up matter._ _

__Jeno knows that once he started liking the way Renjun’s eyes brightened the place, he’d start noticing the furrow of their eyebrows when they look at the labels on the shelves at the store. And then he’d start to appreciate the melodies he’d faintly hear in the middle of the day, when Renjun sings and thinks Jeno can’t hear him. But he does, always because his neighbour likes leaving the window open._ _

__Jeno knows this all, knows what he’s trying to avoid. After all, prevention is better than cure. If there is any truth to Jaemin’s words then, he can be not mad, but he still has to be cautious._ _

__“Urgh, whatever.”_ _

__Jaemin’s lips chews his bottom lip, weighing the pros and cons of his plan before he decides, fuck it, he’s been waiting nearly a decade for Jeno to get a boyfriend. Jeno hadn’t denied it anymore, and this might be his chance.  
“You got your allergy pills now, right?” He pulls Jeno up from the bed and leads him to stand infront of the closet, who lets out a series of ‘Huh’s. Jaemin gauges Jeno’s worn out grey hoodie unacceptable so he pushes him to the bathroom to change into a white shirt and a grey jumper on top, not too strong but not underwhelming either. He figures Jeno’s face can make up for the lack of wow factor of the outfit, anyway. _ _

__“Take them and change, we’re eating out.”_ _

__

__It takes exactly two hours and two cats for Jeno to forget about all previous preconceptions about Renjun._ _

__He blames it all on Jaemin. What kind of ‘eating out’ doesn’t even involve them stepping foot outside the apartment complex? Jaemin argues he’s technically right, it _is_ outside of Jeno’s door._ _

__6 steps away from it, actually._ _

__“What the fuck are you doing?!” Jeno sends a panicked looked at Jaemin who just smiles calmly, successfully evading Jeno’s hands and knocking at Renjun’s door._ _

__The door bursts open in a matter of few seconds and Jeno quickly assumes the most normal position. At least, he thinks he looks normal. In reality, he looks like soldier startled from sleep by a whistle. It didn’t matter anyway, Renjun saw all the ruckus that was Jeno making desperate faces at Jaemin through the peephole. Jeno had tried pulling Jaemin away before the door opened, because _what the hell is going through his mind_ , but alas, Renjun is infront of them before he could even budge Jaemin an inch._ _

__Renjun doesn’t look baffled as to why there’s two strangers—well, a stranger and a semi-stranger— outside his door. In fact, he seems as if he’s been waiting. It seems as if he knows Jaemin because he grins and excitedly calls out, “Jaemin, hey!”_ _

__And to Jeno’s further bafflement, it seems like Jaemin knows Renjun too._ _

__“Renjunnie! I hope you don’t mind that I brought Jeno along since he was conveniently _very_ nearby?” Jaemin sweetly chimes as Renjun ushers him _and_ Jeno inside his apartment. _ _

__What is he doing? What is happening? Why is he doing this and why is this happening? It all comes down to Jaemin. Jaemin, who he’s been sending telepathic SOS alarms since Renjun has opened the door for them, who he’s been sending pleading looks from behind Renjun all the while taking his shoes off, who he’s expecting a lot of explanations from._ _

__“Of course not! I don’t think we could’ve finished all the food between us two, anyway.” It’s at this point Jeno realises the restaurant Jaemin had had in his mind to eat in at was: Renjun’s dining room. “You literally texted me about this too, Jaemin.”_ _

__Oh God, they have each other’s phone numbers? Jeno feels dizzy, he feels extra lost and he blinks twice for each statement released by the two because everything just doesn’t make sense. Wait, was it Renjun Jaemin was texting while he was going off about the same person?_ _

__“Good.” Jaemin throws a thumb at Jeno and says, “I know you’ve met each other already, but Renjun, this is Jeno, my best friend. Who you also unfortunately happened be neighbours with.” Jeno sends yet another look at Jaemin at that. If anyone was unfortunate, it’s Jeno. He truly hadn’t listened to Jeno’s speech, had he?_ _

__“Jeno, this is Renjun.” He swings an arm around the boy, which was quite easy with their height difference. “You know Donghyuck’s boyfriend who came with the last batch of international students? Mark? Mark came with him and they’re really good friends. I helped him move in a week ago when I heard from Mark he had a friend who needed help to move in. But basically…” Jaemin grows a cheshire grin as he explains to Jeno, “Renjun’s a new _friend_.”_ _

__Jaemin puts emphasis on the word ‘friend’ and whether it is to jab at Jeno’s old conceptions of Renjun being an enemy or to tease Jeno by making him recall he probably wants Renjun to be more than just a ‘friend’ (He does?), Jeno doesn’t know either._ _

__He doesn’t get much time to dwell on it, because Renjun smiles at him and Jeno’s brain goes on an overdrive. “Hi again, Jeno. I put the kittens in the playroom, and I just cleaned the apartment. I hope your allergy won’t get triggered.”_ _

__Jeno accepts that he’s already 15 steps into the living room and that there is no way to back out of this dinner anymore. Free from thinking of schemes on how to get out of the situation, he finally gets to appreciate the way Renjun had clearly prepared for this dinner._ _

__The apartment looks a lot cleaner than Jeno had imagined. Although to be fair, the expectations were quite low. What with how his neighbour seemed too rowdy with no care, and how Jeno’s first memory of him were clashes after clashes, the open space living-dining room is surprisingly neat. Then again, Renjun could’ve just tidied up upon expecting guests._ _

__Renjun might be cute and Jaemin might’ve all but insinuated that Jeno has fallen victim to his physical charm, Jeno still shouldn’t keep his guard down. Sure, he can be not mad at him, but he still has to be cautious._ _

__The dining table has plenty selection of dishes, and despite the _tangsuyuk_ looking extremely fresh out of the delivery box, Jeno can see the chicken stew was made by Renjun himself. He notices dark blue napkin rolls towering on top of pristine white plates. He guesses Renjun must like art on everything he could put it on, validated by an easel in the corner on the room and the scattered canvases on the floor behind it._ _

__On he himself, pieces of clothing are put together carelessly, but _carefully_ carelessly. He’s dressed up that he’s layered a white shirt on top of a tee, but still the casualness exudes in the way he’s only tucked the front part of it. His silver hair is not styled in any particular way, and Jeno despises the way an effortless comb to the silver strands is enough to render him speechless and overflow with want to rack his fingers through them._ _

__Being in Renjun’s apartment, in the presence of Renjun himself, transports Jeno into a museum and he wishes he could sightsee all day, but then he spots Jaemin behind Renjun’s head with a stupid smile and his peacefulness is out like a candlelight blown by wind._ _

__“Ah, it’s okay. I took some allergy pills.”_ _

__“Actually,” Jaemin chirps, “I bet Jeno would love the kittens around. He’s a total cat boy. Has three cats back at home, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind more cats to take care of.” He adds an obvious wink, which Renjun gratefully doesn’t see with his back still turned to Jaemin._ _

__Jaemin doesn’t see Renjun’s face either, or the way he grins up to Jeno in delight, eyes curling in relief and cheeks blowing. What he does see though, is Jeno melting slowly. _Success.__ _

__“Really? That’s great!” He semi-glides to a room with his socks while encourages Jeno and Jaemin to have a seat and he opens the door, “I don’t really want to leave them unattended for periods of time.”_ _

__“Sunie, Soie, babies! Uncle Jaemjaem is here,” Jaemin singsongs and Jeno is left questioning at the sight of his bestfriend’s excited figure. Renjun only laughs at Jaemin crouching and making _pspspsps_ noises to lure them out. _ _

__The first one to come out is the same one from Jeno and Renjun’s first meeting, a grey feline who pointedly walks past Jaemin’s awaiting hands unlike the white one that followed it. The kitten investigates the place before spotting Jeno, and walks towards him with a goal._ _

__Renjun watches in amusement and slight amazement as the shorthair wraps around Jeno’s calf, just like it did the first time. Cautious, Jeno needs to stay guarded despite being just slightly more at ease with his favourite animals around._ _

__“I’ll get the rest of the food out and then we can eat.” Renjun, sensing the awkward air around him and Jeno, declares and saunters to the kitchen, leaving behind Jeno and Jaemin who was still making traumatising baby noises to the kitten._ _

__Once Renjun’s out of earshot, Jeno immediately crawls over to Jaemin to whack his arm. “What is happening?!” He whisper-shouts._ _

__Rubbing his arm, Jaemin explains, “I’m just doing my job, being your best friend! Damn, did you have to hit that hard?”_ _

__What part of _being a best friend_ includes making your best friend spend time with someone they hate?—they’re wary of, he corrects himself. He can not hate Renjun, but he still has to be cautious._ _

__“Look, I just want to open your eyes that Renjun’s not that bad. If he even is.” He mustn’t be, especially if he’s made friends with Jaemin within such a short amount of time. Jeno trusts Jaemin with his whole life, but he’s really unsure of this one._ _

__“Why would that even matter? We could just live like strangers to each other as we have been doing all this time.”_ _

__“I’m trying to get you a new friend, or maybe even something more!” Jeno shushes Jaemin as he gets loud as he went on. He cranes his neck for any indication that Renjun’s heard, but Renjun’s busy lifting the lid of the pan which has something boiling while humming to a song. Definitely not heard._ _

__“Yes, fine, I find him cute and all. But that’s just because I have eyes. You didn’t push me to Yeeun when I told you she’s pretty?” Jeno argues._ _

__“That’s because we both know you didn’t stand a chance.” Jeno whips his head to Jaemin in offence. “Renjun is _right here_ within reach. And! Remember my points? You definitely didn’t act like that with Yeeun.”_ _

__“Shut up with your points, they don’t make sense.” Jaemin readies for a retaliation, but Renjun beckons them over to eat so he leaves the conversation with a tired look sent to Jeno._ _

__He can be not mad, but he has to remain cautious. He repeats to himself._ _

__

__The start of that sentence increased in sincerity as the dinner goes by swiftly. Jeno finds that the atmosphere is a lot better with Jaemin around, who starts the conversations, but Renjun quickly gets the leash and leads the conversations with his insightful thoughts. He leaves enough room for informality with his witty remarks though, and Jeno find the unease dissipate away as they bond over mutual pleasure from annoying Jaemin.  
But he still has to remain cautious._ _

__When Jaemin shoots up, “Shit. I really had fun today Junnie, but I gotta go. Sorry,” it’s been about an hour he spent in with his neighbour. Jaemin pockets his phone, looks briefly at Jeno and says, “Sorry I can’t help you clean up, but I’m pretty sure Jeno’s willing to.”_ _

__Before anyone (Jeno) could protest, he’s already scrambled out the door with a barely concealed knowing smile sent at Jeno._ _

__The door closes and the air drops to the temperature of the ice cream they were halfway through eating. He’s cautious, —“There’s no need to help me clean up, Jeno.” He hears Renjun say.— but he’s not mad anymore._ _

__He sends Renjun a smile, a sincere one he knows easily turns his eyes into crescents, and starts clearing up the dishes._ _

__“Sorry if I… acted a little hostile with you at the start. I’m not usually like that, I don’t know what came over me.” He does for a fact know, but is he about to tell Renjun he might be crushing on him and he’s panicked about it? Absolutely not._ _

__“Huh, so you’re not _mad_ mad at me?” Renjun asks. He picks up the cutlery while Jeno does the plates. They’re in harmony but something’s still persisting in the air—wariness? It’s unclear whether it’s Jeno’s or Renjun’s, but Jeno would like to think he hides his a lot better._ _

__“Not at all, I don’t think I ever was.”_ _

__Renjun breathes out a sigh and out with it is the lingering foul atmosphere._ _

__“Good. I really thought you’d eat me alive, you know?” Oh. Jeno flushes, but doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t deny it, because the truth is, Renjun’s probably half-right. It doesn’t seem like Renjun got the double meaning of his words though, he just calls Jeno over to the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink._ _

__“I’m still really sorry though. I know I sing a lot and moving day was messy.” Jeno wasn’t mad at all about the singing he doesn’t even hear. He doesn’t correct him though._ _

__“Well, if you really want to makeup for it…” Renjun turns the faucet on quickly before looking to his feet, it’s Soie. He hadn’t even realised she had followed them in. He picks her up with a coo, nuzzles his nose to her forehead._ _

__And Jeno’s gone, gone. Away with his sanity is the cautiousness. He throws it all away, the careful analysis of the consequences of falling deeper, the preventive measures he’s planned to take. He wants this, more of this._ _

__“…go on a date with me.”_ _

__Renjun puts down Soie, who had her fill of attention and walks away, and nudges the faucet a bit so the water’s not hitting a fiddly set of cutlery which had been banging against each other. He turns to Jeno then._ _

__It’s like the first time he’s seen him again. Jeno damns the good lighting in the kitchen because it softly highlights the high of Renjun’s cheeks, the tip of his nose, the sparkle of his eyes. His mouth, so plump, moves._ _

__“Sorry, I couldn’t hear. What did you say I need to do?”_ _

__Of course. The one and only time Jeno braves facing his feelings. _Don’t panic, don’t panic. Just do it again. You’ve done it once, why won’t you be able to do it again?_ He talks himself up again, but he picks up Sunie instead, who was next in line with the attention seeking._ _

__He brings the cat next to his face, “Let me play with the cats?” He smiles at Renjun, hoping it doesn’t look like a grimace instead. At least it’s half covered by Sunie._ _

__He guesses it doesn’t, because Renjun only laughs and agrees, “Sunie seems like she really likes you. That’s really odd,” Renjun supplies, “She’s really hesitant with strangers. She hasn’t even warmed up to Jaemin yet.” Jeno lets the kitten down but sits on the floor to scratch her’s head. He’ll make use of the privilege if he’s given it. “I’m sure if you call for Soie, she’ll like you too.”_ _

__“You’re seem very much likeable, after all.” He mutters, but he’s turned on the faucet again and Jeno’s long gone in search of Soie._ _

__

__Now that Renjun’s pointed it out, Jeno keeps hearing it._ _

__He’s singing._ _

__Both their windows are open and while that helps, Jeno can only hear bits of Jeremy Zucker’s come thru through the walls. But he really, really wants to hear Renjun’s voice._ _

__That’s the reason Jaemin finds him ear pressed against the wall, perched on top of the TV stand. “Okay, I know you like Renjun, but isn’t that a bit creepy?”_ _

__Jeno ungraciously falls from the furniture with a clash as he’s taken a whole stack of albums down with him in attempt to grab something to hold onto. Jaemin better be glad it wasn’t the television, or he wouldn’t be laughing at Jeno’s misfortune the way he is right now._ _

__“How long have you been standing there?” Jeno has had his back from the entrance, but he should’ve heard Jaemin opening the door. “And he says I’m the creepy one.” He grumbles as he picks up a fallen merchandise, cursing Jaemin silently when he notices a dent in the corner. Why did he let Jaemin have a spare key of his apartment again?_ _

__“Long enough to see you mold yourself and the wall as one, and yes, you’re still the creepy one.” Jaemin replies after he’s collected himself, trudging freely past Jeno and into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Jeno just shakes his head, used to Jaemin’s unabashed familiarity to wherever Jeno refers as home._ _

__“Why are you here again?” He trudges to his bedroom without looking back. He knows Jaemin will follow. No matter what primary reason Jaemin has for visiting him, it always remains that annoying Jeno is a secondary purpose of the visit. Jeno drops to his bed and as expected, Jaemin comes and lies on top of his belly with an ‘oof’ from Jeno from having his ribcage elbowed in the process._ _

__“Let’s go out for dinner.” Well, there goes Jeno’s plan of spending the rest of the day in the same position as he’s in now, maybe with the exception of the weight on his stomach. He pats Jaemin’s in attempt to get him off him._ _

__Physically, he has done that when Jaemin moves to sit on the edge of the bed, but really? He really hasn’t brushed Jaemin off his case. He realises that when Jaemin cranes back to shoot at squinted glare at him and says, “Don’t think you’re out of this. What on earth were you doing awhile ago?” Jeno groans into his pillow._ _

__He had half a mind to shrug the topic aside, but he knows Jaemin will only get more curious, which means he’ll get more annoying._ _

__“Fine. I was listening to Renjun.” He’s omitted most part, which would’ve entailed him reciting a wax poetic about the silver-haired and his voice, but technically, he’s answered the question and hasn’t lied. That should be enough to appease Jaemin._ _

__“I got that. But why?” Maybe not. Jeno sighs, there’s no point trying to hide anything from someone who’s grown next to you. Jeno looks at the ceiling, hoping whoever is Up There helps him in not strangling his own best friend._ _

__“He has a very nice voice. And he makes really cute sounds and sometimes he gets loud, okay?” Jeno turns to his stomach and buries his face in the pillow further when the pink-haired remains silent._ _

__“Well damn, I didn’t think you were a voyeur.”_ _

__Jeno makes a confused noise and turns to Jaemin who’s sporting a playful grin. “A voyeur? What are you even—“ he gets the implication later, then immediately hurls a pillow at Jaemin with a screech, who dodges it with an unconcealed chortle. Jeno’s burned red at the tips of his ears; is it anger or embarrassment? He doesn’t know._ _

__“Not like that! Idiot! I meant he sings—“_ _

__“Sure, he does—ow, no, that’s the last one! Stop! The pillow still hurts when combined with your muscle strength!”_ _

__Jaemin escapes to the door, “You know, I’m pretty sure if you asked him to sing for you, he will.”_ _

__Jeno just groans into his pillow again._ _

__

__Renjun enters the apartment, seething. “Can you believe this? I got grouped with the laziest ass in class!”_ _

__Jeno and Renjun weren’t in the same classes. They take different courses. Still, Jeno knows who the supposed ‘laziest ass in class’ is. Learnt it over numerous times of coming over Renjun’s and hearing him rant about the same guy again and again. (He thinks this is fate’s way of making him taste his own medicine, but it doesn’t really work, because there’s nothing more Jeno enjoys than watching Renjun talk.)_ _

__

___This_ was a normal thing now. Somehow, through a series of cat-sitting and enjoying Renjun Radio through the walls, they develop _something_._ _

__It started when Renjun got invited for a 2 day trip to Jeju as part of the international student welcome programme. He had knocked on Jeno’s door with a request of looking of Sunie and Soie, to which Jeno had accepted without a doubt._ _

__Renjun had trustingly given him the keys to his apartment, because they had both thought it was good idea to keep Renjun’s cats away from Jeno’s stuff, and it was just easier since all the cats’ stuff were at Renjun’s._ _

__(He never took back the copy of keys in Jeno’s hands. It’s what Jeno uses to go in at his apartment now.)_ _

__“You could always go play with them whenever, you know.” Renjun had said over FaceTime as he checked in with Jeno the night then. “They’re really affectionate cats. They could use a lot more attention, and company.” Jeno hoped Renjun wanted his company too._ _

__Jeno contemplated, and after a beat had said, “You could always sing, you know.”_ _

__Renjun had stared at him through the phone screen, caught like a deer in headlights. Jeno had almost reached over to take a screenshot, but he knew that he too, had been caught red-handed._ _

__There was no going back then, he had said, “I could use a lot of your voice.”_ _

__It was silent for a little too long, and Jeno had thought the app had frozen, but Renjun had laughed, loud, “Of course I can sing, nobody tells me what to do.” He puffed his chest out, proud. Jeno had laughed along, thought he’s fine like this. They’re fine like this._ _

__They’ve developed a harmony. It works both ways: Renjun gets to leave the cats in a care when he has classes, Jeno gets to play with the cats. Renjun gets to sing as much as his heart desires, Jeno… He gets to listen. Like Jeno cleaning up plates at the dinner, and Renjun doing the cutlery. They’re dancing in the middle of song verses._ _

__They never quite reach the bridge._ _

__Right now, Jeno’s probably going to dance with Renjun again._ _

__

__“I know something to make you feel better.”_ _

__Renjun drops to the couch, next to where Jeno is playing with Sunie with a feather. He watches the interaction, and how Jeno’s eye disappear when Sunie paw misses the feather again. He thinks he already feels better._ _

__“What?” He amuses Jeno._ _

__“I have mint choco ice cream in the freezer.”_ _

__Renjun bolts to the kitchen and Jeno just fondly laughs. He’d recently discovered their shared love for the flavour, and had bought a tub before going in Renjun’s apartment today._ _

__When Renjun resurfaces, he’s holding a mug, ice cream bulging from the mouth and a spoon chuck in it. He sits down again before he groans, “I forgot to get you a spoon—ugh, whatever. Jeno, ah.”_ _

__Jeno looks up from prying the feather from Sunie, and finds Renjun holding a spoon of the ice cream to his face. “Huh?”_ _

__“Aaah! Eat it!” Oh. Oh, he’s feeding Jeno the ice cream. But he’d forgotten another spoon, does this mean they’re…? Jeno feels silly burning at the tips of his ears at the thought of indirect kissing, but he is, and he really wants that ice cream to cool him down now, so he obliges and open his mouth wide._ _

__Renjun tells him all bout his day, the other group mates, the lady he helped cross the street. He tells him all and Jeno listens. By the end, Jeno certainly had eaten more than Renjun, and yet Renjun feels the same desired effect as if he ate it all._ _

__Cooled down, comfortable, better._ _

__They’re really fine like this._ _

__

__Jeno arrives to a silent apartment._ _

__It shouldn’t be questionable if it was his isolated apartment he was talking about, but he’s arrived at Renjun’s. Renjun who should be singing right now, playing music on his bluetooth speaker, probably dancing along to it as well—Renjun, who he finds curled up in the couch, shoulders shaking, chest heaving._ _

__Considering their rooms are right next to each other, they’d have the same view of Seoul outside and with the sunset painting the skies hues of orange, the sight in the apartment should be pretty._ _

__But with this, with a person Jeno’s connotated with the word ‘strong’ all this time, sobbing into their hands in the middle of the living room, this sight is painful to watch._ _

__Jeno doesn’t even register the beauty outside and zeroes in to the small lump Renjun has turned himself into. He crouches next to the couch so he’s level with Renjun. Not exactly eye to eye, rather eye to tear. Renjun’s sight is plagued with blurry lines and random splotches of colours, and he wouldn’t even know it is Jeno in front of him had it not been for the musk hitting his olfactory senses every time he sniffles—which, when did he get so familiar with?_ _

__There’s a silhouette of an arm being raised, and then Renjun feels it: gentle, nimble fingers carding through the hairs at the back of his neck that has grown a bit too long already._ _

__They shouldn’t feel so nice. With how the plethora of emotions have garnered all heat throughout his body, the additional warmth shouldn’t feel comforting at all._ _

__But the warmth feels too much like the soup his grandmother used to make him when he was sick, or the cradle of a mother to a baby already wrapped in a blanket. The touch feels too much like when he strokes his kittens to sleep—_ _

__Ah, so maybe that’s when Renjun got so used to Jeno._ _

__He’s quickly accepted his definition of comfort extended to wherever his kittens are, but stayed oblivious until now to how Jeno has integrated himself to his kittens, and by association, the place he found himself at most tranquil in._ _

__That’s what got him raising himself from the couch and unto Jeno’s surprised, but accommodating arms. Right now, he’s missing China the most, and Jeno is right here, within touch—Renjun could not resist but hold on to the piece that resembles home the most at the moment._ _

__Renjun has always been the one to cry the easiest, but if the sobs rip out his throat faster today, he blames it all on Jeno wrapping himself around the small boy. His right hand continues rubbing Renjun’s nape, but now in addition, he holds him close by the waist with the left._ _

__They stay like that for awhile, until Renjun’s cries subside into hiccups. Jeno’s right arm got tired and by now, he’s switched to his left, but never ceased the comforting gesture. Renjun catches sight of one of his kittens mewling behind Jeno and he realises what Jeno has been doing._ _

__He remembers telling Jeno offhandedly about how his cats loved neck rubs, how they found comfort in it and how quickly they fall asleep to it. He chuckles._ _

__“Am I a cat now?” He asks, but nevertheless lets Jeno continue. He wants it, needs it, anyway._ _

__“No,” Jeno’s voice sounds a lot deeper from this close. “just a kitten. You’re tinier than them.” The body holding him vibrates with laughter, and he pushes him off._ _

__Jeno is such a cat magnet. He’s seen it himself how easily Sunie and Soie have taken a liking to Jeno, and even stray cats who seem to follow them around when they go out. It’s that fact that Renjun allows himself to laugh at. Maybe he really is a cat, because he, too, is utterly and hopelessly attracted to Lee Jeno._ _

__So when Jeno prompts him, “Tell me what’s wrong?” Renjun doesn’t hesistate._ _

__“I missed home.” He tells Jeno. Tells him about the dishes at home and how he can never recreate it to taste as familiar as his mother’s, and shows on the television he wants to watch but can’t now._ _

__How he’s tired, and how he wants to come home._ _

__“Do you know why I came a lot to play with the kittens before?” Jeno asks._ _

__Renjun shakes his head, wasn’t it just because he liked cats?_ _

__“I was missing home too.” Jeno says. “Sure, I didn’t move to another country, but I still left home and things still became different.”_ _

__“You know my three cats, I missed them a lot. When I first spent time with your cats, it really was just because I liked them.” Sunie comes closer to them, in between the tight space left from where Renjun’s sitting on Jeno’s lap. “And well, they seemed to like me a lot too.”_ _

__“Then I understood why it felt so nice to be with them, be with you. I realised it felt like home, Renjun.” Jeno brushes away stray fringes from Renjun’s face. His lips are trembling and his eyes are welling up with tears yet again. He looks for his gaze and offers, “You helped me find a home here, will you help me find yours?”_ _

__Renjun nods even though he thinks he’s already found it._ _

__

__Jaemin states at work one day: “You keep coming back.”_ _

__He reaches over to Jaemin’s table to take the desensitiser spray with a, “huh,” not really listening._ _

__“Why?”_ _

__Jeno ignores him, he plans to finish work as soon as possible so he could go home—no, not home— Renjun’s apartment and eat his failed attempt at _jjapaguri_. _ _

__Jaemin interferes with this plan though, as he settles himself in between Jeno and the table he was cleaning._ _

__Jeno sighs, “What do you want, Jaems?” He fixes Jaemin with a tired look, which the other returns with a calculating one. It unnerves him. For all the years he’s known the pink-haired, he had learned by now that this gaze means he’s set about figuring something out._ _

__“Why do you keep coming back to Renjun’s?”_ _

__And for all the years he’s known the pink-haired, this might be the first time he can’t satisfy Jaemin’s curiosity, not when he himself hasn’t got it figured out yet._ _

__He could say it’s the cats. If he was asked 3 months ago, the words would slip past his tongue with a breezy comfort, but now it just leaves an undistinguishable taste in his mouth. His nerves catch the brain up with the stimuli and it unhelpfully supplies, a second later, that it’s uncertainty that undertones his voice as he says, “The kittens, what else?”_ _

__Jaemin hums, then asks, “Which one? Sunie, Soie?” Well, that’s perplexing. Jeno didn’t think he had to have a favourite between the two, much less for it to be a topic of seemingly deep seriousness with Jaemin. Soie is definitely affectionate, in the way she’d lie on your lap just to nap. Jeno would fall asleep and wake up with her somehow managed to nuzzle in the crook on one of his arms. But Sunie, she’s more active, more likely to ask you to play with her and—_ _

__“Or, maybe,” Jaemin continues, “a certain grey cat named Renjun?”_ _

__“Jen, your life would be a lot easier if you just told him the truth.” That is if things go north. He wouldn’t have to deal with restraining himself from cuddling the older on the couch with the kittens, or coo at him when he plays with the cats. He thinks about how easier his life would be if he didn’t have to hide his endearment for every moment he spends with Renjun._ _

__His phone pings in his back pocket, and upon reaching it he sees a notification from Renjun saying he’ll be _out to get some more packets of jjapaguri. do u want cider? also just let urself in. the kittens are probably waiting at d door lol_ He scoffs fondly._ _

__Jaemin simply takes the rag away from him hand and says, “I’ll finish up. You go get to your loverboy.” Jeno’s about to protest, so he continues, “If you really feel bad, just do a favour for me, and confess to Renjun soon, hm?”_ _

__Jaemin shoos him away, and he walks to Renjun’s in deep thoughts about how to pay Jaemin back, because as much as he hates being in debt, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to fulfil his best friend’s wishes this time._ _

__

__True to his words, Renjun really was out when he arrived at the apartment. Sunie and Soie crowd his feet as soon as he enters, ever so affectionate. He sits on the couch, and notices it’s his missing jacket folded on the centre table. He leans back and stares the ceiling._ _

__At this point, it would seem like he’s comfortable, at home, with how pieces of him have scattered around the apartment. At the back of his mind however, he’s on edge. He could slip any moment, and disturb the peace they have right now. They’re fine like this, he repeats._ _

__Soie climbed to his lap, in demand of patting which Jeno readily gives her. He leans his head back against the couch and closes his eyes this time._ _

__“Soie-ah, what do I do? I seem to really like our Renjunnie so much.” Soie purrs, Jeno takes that as an encouragement to continue, so he does._ _

__“Here I am, intruding his apartment so much. And what does he do? Cook food for me instead of kicking me out. He even folds the clothes I leave. God, how kind can he get?” He hears a ruckus in the back so he shouts, “Sunie! Stop making a mess!”_ _

__The cat in his hand meows, demanding. He’d only paused for a second and yet, “He’s really pretty. I could talk about his eyelashes, or the bridge of his nose, they’re all so pretty. Even the spot on his jaw is pretty.” He sighs. He hears Sunie patter over, so he expects it’s only a matter of time before he’s stroking two cats. “When he’s talking about something he’s interested about—which is really everything— his eyes go round and curious. He has so many questions and that makes him so smart. He’s just so innocent, you know?” Soie meows in agreement._ _

__“But he’s also so strong. He doesn’t need to depend on anyone—I mean, look at him, he’s living alone in a foreign country. It really broke me to see him cry then.” He recalls the how small Renjun had looked then, “I never want to see him like that anymore, Soie. I just want to protect him from everything that could hurt him, but where do I start?”_ _

__“How about by telling him first?”_ _

__Jeno startles, almost stands up but remembers Soie by his lap, so he gently sets her aside on the couch. That gives him time to mentally prepare himself before facing, “Renjun. Hi.”_ _

__“Really? Hi?” Renjun sets his ecobag down the table before he marches up to Jeno, “I just heard your confession to my cat about me, and you say ‘Hi’?”_ _

__Jeno just stands there for a few seconds, contemplating with himself. He thinks about every possible way he could get out of this, but he comes up with none. “Er, well. I really like you?” He dumbly says._ _

__Renjun just grins, “That’s all I need to hear.” Jeno snorts._ _

__“It’s totally like you haven’t heard everything else awhile ago, hm?”_ _

__Renjun steps closer, “Shut up, Jeno. It’s not my fault you were too busy thinking about me to notice that I myself is _right here_.”_ _

__“Why don’t you shut me up then?” Jeno says and Renjun cringes, “Jeno, that’s so cheesy.” Contrary to his repulse, he steps closer. “But if you so wish.”_ _

__Jeno holds Renjun’s cheeks, thumbs his cheekbones and just stares blatantly for a couple of seconds. He needs to check if this is real, or if it’s just a figment of Jeno’s imagination. But Renjun, as patient as Soie, surges forward._ _

__This night, Jeno proves his theory: his neighbour’s lips _are_ a lot softer than his cheeks. Jeno thinks he’s addicted._ _

__Renjun pulls away briefly, “If it wasn’t obvious, I like you too.” That’s all he says before he rushes to dive back in, demanding to give more._ _

__Well, if Renjun insists, he’ll take it._ _

__Something brushes past Renjun’s leg and consequently causes a squeal to erupt from him mid-kiss. He clings to Jeno’s shoulder, but immediately recoils in embarrassment at the sight of Soie at their feet. Renjun laughs as he crouches to pick the furry culprit up while Jeno is left to collect himself, because he just _kissed_ Renjun. _ _

__Renjun stands back up, looks up to Jeno with a smirk. His eyes fail to hide bashfulness swimming in them though, as he sees Jeno’s bitten lips and hears his ragged breath. He thinks he doesn’t look too different, and Jeno would agree to that. Renjun stands infront of him, closer than he’d ever been. A blush on his cheeks, a cat on one hand. (Jeno’s heart on the other. This time, both of them knows.)_ _

**Author's Note:**

> [hides away in the corner]
> 
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/renjun-best-boy)  
> 


End file.
